1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active material, an electrode, a battery, and a method of manufacturing the active material.
2. Related Background Art
LiNiMnCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiFePO4, and LiVOPO4 have been known as positive electrode active materials for lithium ion secondary batteries (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2002-198050, 2001-307730, 2002-75368, 2004-87299, and 2004-303527, J. Electrochem. Soc., Vol. 151, Issue 6, p. A796 (2004), and the like).